Many recreational shooters and firearms enthusiasts would like the opportunity to fire automatic firearms. However, private citizens cannot, legally own automatic firearms produced after a certain date, resulting in a finite and dwindling number of legal automatic firearms. The finite supply of legally transferrable automatic firearms and their growing demand has lead to extremely high prices. Most of the consuming public cannot afford to own such weapons. This has lead to an increasing demand for rapid fire semi-automatic attachments and modifications, often referred to as trigger activators, which can be legally owned and used by members of the general public.
Many prior attempts to provide rapid fire firearm attachments make use of external springs to supplement the force of the trigger return spring during the process of resetting the trigger after each round is fired in order to allow the user to pull the trigger more rapidly. These solutions, however, alter the shooting experience by increasing the force required to pull the trigger and fire a round. Other similar attempts to improve the speed of semi-automatic fire also require the use of special fire techniques, or the attachment of special parts to the firearm that are not readily removed and can cause awkward and inaccurate shooting.
It is therefore an unmet need in the prior art for an apparatus that may be readily attached to a firearm, thereby increasing its firing rate without altering the shooting experience.